


In The End, It Was All About Care

by ufp13



Series: In the End, It Was All About... [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, It Was All About Care

She arrived at his tent to report the latest news of the war that was going on between the Cylons and the resistance. Although she did her best to hide every sign, to disguise every symptom, he could tell on the first sight that she was cold, too cold, after having been outside for longer than she should have been during this weather. Due to her latest stay in detention, her immune system wasn’t what it used to be, what it should be, but that stubborn woman refused to pay much attention to that, to let it rule her actions. She considered it a price well-paid should it serve the human victory, the survival of mankind. He wasn’t sure whether to admire her for determination or to pity her for stupidity. Right now, though, neither mattered; the only thing that did matter was to warm her up. His variety of heat sources was rather limited at the moment. It consisted of two blankets and his own body heat, to be exact. The blankets required her body to more or less heat itself; they only warmed back, didn’t provide warmth by themselves in the first place. Doubting that this would work for her anytime soon, he interrupted her report midsentence by ordering her out of her clothes.

“I beg your pardon?” She eyed him with confusion.

“Doctor’s orders, young lady. I’m not letting you leave here as cold as you are and have you catch whatever. Now get outta your clothes and under the blankets.”

“Jack,” she tried to protest.

“No. Don’t waste your energy on something that’s doomed to be futile in the first place.” He glared at her.

For a moment, she glared back before letting out a heavy sigh and submitting to her fate. Not caring if he looked or not; after all, he had seen more of her than she would have liked, and shuddering violently as more and more of her skin was exposed to the cold air, she undressed and then crawled under the covers. Curled together, she lay on her side and scanned the tent for her jailor to continue to talk to him. However, he was nowhere to be seen. All she could make out was a second pile of clothes not far beside her own.

“Jack?”

Coincidently but as if in answer, the covers were lifted at her back and a second, definitely warmer body slipped into the narrow space of the bed.

“Jack?!” She tried to turn around, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned her against him.

“Shhhh. Basic survival rule: share body heat. Now continue.”

It took some moments for her to relax in his embrace; however, not one to be rattled easily, she picked up where she had left off when he had interrupted her. Unconsciously, she cuddled closer to him. His embrace tightened while his hands developed a life of their own; they began to caress her naked skin, trying to rub more warmth into it. At some point, his fingers involuntarily collided with her bra-clad breasts. She stiffened for a second but didn’t shy away from him or his touch. Quite the contrary. He felt she was encouraging this way of action by wriggling even closer, although it seemed impossible by now.

He went on purposefully massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples thought the bra. His other so far idle hand took over the task from above after some time, so that the one with the greater freedom of movement could explore other, even more interesting areas of the slowly warming up, curvy form. Adventurous fingers peeked under the waistband of her panties, the other piece of clothing beside the bra that she had kept on out of modesty. Tentatively, they crept farther under the material, fearing banishment. Soon, however, it became clear that she had no intention of rejecting him. The opposite seemed to be true as she squirmed in his arm, trying to press into his touch while writhing against him to let him feel her and the joy he brought her.

Parting her labia, he aimed for her clitoris. At the same time, his other hand slipped her breasts out of the bra and rolled a nipple between thumb and forefinger. Along with the temperature of her body, his arousal increased. Nonetheless, he made no move to satisfy his throbbing need. Being allowed to touch her like that, to feel her writhing in his arms, to hear her moan in pleasure not in pain was more than he had ever dared hope for. Yet, here she was, as good as naked with him, sharing a blanket, taking fulfilment from his touch. During her moving, her hair had slid either before or behind her, baring her neck which begged him shamelessly to kiss it, but he resisted, afraid the gesture might be too intimate, would make her distance herself from him. As tempting as it was, it wasn’t worth the risk, although said risk couldn’t be that big, considering that one of her hands cradled his, guided it along her sex, while the other lay with the breast he had to neglect. She obviously wasn’t a passive participant in this game anymore. He followed her guidance, eagerly picking up on the spots she emphasized by pressing his fingers harder to them. Once the tour was finished, she retreated to caress his arm.

Her body had clearly enjoyed the stimulation of a hand that was familiar with what pleased it where for it was warm by now and trembling slightly, her breathing bordering on heavy.

Making good use of what she had just taught him, he teased her, circled her clitoris, dipped a finger or two into her wetness, squeezed her labia. When her grip on his arm indicated that she couldn’t take much more, that she wanted him to finish what he had started, he pushed the fingers into her with force while pressing the thumb onto her clit and tweaking a nipple hard. The action was rewarded with a loud moan and the increase of her wriggling. He thrust the fingers into her again and again in a fast rhythm, never ceasing the stimulation on her pleasure point. And some moments later, she came, her thighs trapping his hand at her sex, her inner flesh clenching around his fingers in a similar way.

As she slowly come down from the height, she rubbed her ass against his groin, teasing his arousal which he didn’t try to hide but attempted to get out of her reach before she would cause him to come in his pants.

In a move he was entirely unprepared for, she turned in his arms, rolled him onto his back and herself on top of him, grinning wickedly.

“Thank you for your service, Doctor. I can actually even feel my toes again, never mind some other muscles I didn’t even know I still had. Now let me pay the bill.”

Before he could respond, she lifted her hips, reached with one hand between their bodies and squeezed his erection through his boxers, thereby effectively robbing him of his ability to speak or form coherent thoughts. Busy staring at her smouldering eyes, the self-assured grin and her chest as she hovered above him, he had no memory of how he lost his boxers – from one moment to the next, they were gone; so were her panties, his mind, which had taken up residence quite a bit south of his shoulders for the time being, noticed as she rubbed her soft, wet flesh along his painfully hard one. His hands were torn between grabbing her hips to impale her on him and feeling her breasts again, preferably after having gotten rid of the material still covering them. She aided him by stripping the piece of clothing herself.

Laying eyes on her bosom for the first time in a totally unprofessional manner, he couldn’t help but touch it. Tenderly, as only a lover could, he fondled her breasts, caressed the soft skin, circled her nipples, all the while amazed that something that brought so much pain could bring so much pleasure.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his reverie by her sliding his erection into her slick heat in one fast, forceful motion. He groaned out at the sensation of her surrounding him. Heaven couldn’t possibly feel any better. His senses were overwhelmed by her, yet he thrust into her in search of the ultimate sensation. For a few moments, she let him have his way then she forced his hips into motionless submission with her hands before setting a slow rhythm herself, one that promised to satisfy, just not all that soon, one that prolonged the experience, that was torturous, but in a good way. At some point, she leaned down and captured his mouth in a hard kiss, frakked it with her tongue in a manner he longed to frak her genitally not orally, a manner that was a stark contrast to the movements of her pelvis. Nonetheless, it served to fuel his arousal. When she glided her breasts over his chest, pinched his nipples, provided him with the visual of her playing with herself while she continued to ride him lazily, he found it increasingly difficult not to grab her and take over the lead.

If it were his eyes that gave away his inner turmoil or his hands that were clenching the sheets, he didn’t know, but she smiled at him, kissed his nose playfully and sped up her rhythm. Feeling his orgasm hovering nearby, he was overcome with the desire to see her face when she came. So he sought out her clitoris and rubbed the still sensitive bundle of nerves. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds later that he came apart within her, making her follow shortly after.

As the orgasmic waves ebbed away, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Are you okay, Jack?” she asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Never been better,” he smiled at her.

“You didn’t hear anything of what I just said, did ya?”

Said? He shook himself out of his dreaming state. “No, I’m sorry.”

“Are you really okay?”

“Yes, contrary to you, I am. You should be in bed, thawing, young lady.” He grabbed a blanket from a bed. “Go home, get warm, get some sleep, return the blanket in the morning.” His tone added an ‘and don’t even consider objection or being difficult’ to the obvious order.

Sighing dramatically, she took the blanket form him. “See you in the morning then. Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Laura. Take care of yourself.”

She threw him a smile over the shoulder, nodded and left the tent.

= End Chapter 5 =


End file.
